Generally, a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) is configured to convert digital code into an analog signal. For example, in audio applications, a DAC is configured to generate audio signals that are perceptible to the human ear from digital information stored in a storage medium (e.g., compact disc, digital music player, etc.). In video applications, a DAC is configured to convert digital data (e.g., transmitted over airwaves and/or via other communication mediums such as fiber optic cable) into analog signals to facilitate the display of colors and/or shades on a display, for example.
A DAC is typically a semiconductor device that comprises a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) array and an arrangement of one or more switching elements. The MOS array is comprised of an arrangement of cells (also referred to as “active cells”).